villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Venom (The Spectacular Spider-Man)
Edward "Eddie" Brock, also known as Venom, is one of the secondary antagonists (the others are Hammerhead, Doctor Octopus and Rhino) of the animated TV series The Spectacular Spider-Man. He was a a childhood friend of Peter Parker that grew to resent Peter over a series of events. After bonding with the symbiote, they became Venom, terrorizing New York City to become one of Spider-Man's greatest archenemies along with Green Goblin and Doctor Octopus. He was voiced by . Personality Eddie was shown to be cool, friendly and brotherly to Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy. However, due to events in the series, he resented Peter and bonded with the symbiote becoming Venom to attack Spider-Man and his loved ones before attempting to expose Spider-Man's identity becoming one of Spider-Man's greatest opponents along with Green Goblin and Doctor Octopus. Biography Eddie Brock was a childhood friend of Peter Parker until both their parents died in a plane accident. However, Peter lived with Aunt May and Uncle Ben while Eddie had nobody to take him in which made him resentful of Peter living the easy life. However, he changed his attitude years later. In Season 1, Eddie worked a ESU labs and was happy to see Peter and Gwen Stacy. However, due to different events, Eddie began to show animosity to Peter due to misunderstandings when it came to Peter taking photos while he was secretly Spider-Man thus damaging their friendship. While trying to stop Black Cat from stealing a symbiote at ESU labs, it bonds with Spider-Man. Due to the symbiote's disappearance caused a loss of funding at ESU and Eddie was let go. However, after finding out what the symbiote does to its host, Spider-Man returns it back to ESU a freezes it. Unfortunately, Eddie unfreezes it and bonds with it, becoming Venom. After learning from the symbiote's memories from its last host, Eddie finds out that Spider-Man is Peter and swears revenge on him. After having Tombstone hire him to kill Spider-Man, he attacks the latter at home while revealing that he knows about his loved ones. After a brawl at the hospital where Aunt May is, Venom reveals that he knows who he loves the most. Spider-Man believes it to be Mary Jane but it's revealed to be Gwen Stacy when Venom ties her to a parade float to lure Spider-Man into a battle with him. However, Spider-Man saves her and tricks the symbiote into leaving Eddie and buries it in cement. In Season 2, Eddie returns stalking Peter and dressing up as the Black Suit Spider-Man to frame him for a few crimes. He then secretly has Peter lead him to the buried symbiote where he uncovers it and bonds with it again. He later attacks Spider-Man on a roof before escaping. He then attacks the Daily Bugle and reveals that Spider-Man is Peter Parker. Venom then began attacking Spider-Man to unmask him in front of people but keeps failing. Deciding to cure Peter of his powers, Venom takes a vial of a cure used to cure Dr. Curt Connors. He attacks Spider-Man at Midtown High where Spider-Man with Flash Thompson's help, removes the symbiote from Eddie again. Fortunately, Peter's identity as Spider-Man is safe again and Eddie is taken to an asylum after being declared insane while the symbiote stalks the sewers. It is unknown what will happen with Eddie and the symbiote, but it is very possible he could've returned again if the series would've continued with more seasons with Carnage having planned to appear in Season 3. Gallery Images Venom (Sipder-Man).png Videos Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) Spider-Man vs Lizard part 1 Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) Spider-Man vs Lizard part 2 Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) Spider-Man vs Lizard part 3 Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) Spider-Man vs Lizard part 4 Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) Eddie Brock becomes Venom Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) Tombstone hires Venom Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) Spider-Man vs Venom backyard fight Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) Spider-Man vs Venom outdoor hospital fight Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) Spider-Man vs Venom parade fight (1 3) Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) Spider-Man vs Venom parade fight (2 3) Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) Spider-Man vs Venom parade fight (3 3) Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) Venom nightmare Checking Eddie's dorm Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) Eddie Brock returns? Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) Venom frames Spider-Man Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) Venom provokes Colonel Jupiter Captain Stacy warns Jonah Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) Spider-Man vs Venom rooftop fight Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) Venom reveals Spider-Man's secret identity Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) Spider-Man vs Venom round 5 Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) Eddie Brock returns and steals gene cleanser Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) Spider-Man vs Venom final fight part 1 4 Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) Spider-Man vs Venom final fight part 2 4 Spectacular Spider-Man-Man (2008) Spider-Man vs Venom final fight part 3 4 Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) Spider-Man vs Venom final fight part 4 4 Trivia *While the Venom symbiote is based on it's classic counterpart, this version of Eddie Brock is similar to his Ultimate comic counterpart, being a friend of Peter Parker before becoming Venom. *Venom is the only villain in the entire series to find out Spider-Man's identity as Peter Parker. Navigation Category:Supervillains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Affably Evil Category:Delusional Category:Vigilante Category:Stalkers Category:Monsters Category:Male Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Vengeful Category:Kidnapper Category:Thief Category:Opportunists Category:Wrathful Category:Tragic Category:Insecure Category:Multi-Beings